The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink from a recording head onto the recording medium, and specifically, relates to an inkjet recording apparatus configured to wash an ink ejection surface of the recording head.
In general, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium such as a paper sheet by ejecting ink from a nozzle of a recording head onto the recording medium. In the inkjet recording apparatus, when an ink drop is ejected from the nozzle, ink scattered around the nozzle or ink that had overflowed from the nozzle may adhere to an ink ejection surface. In that case, an ink ejection direction may be shifted from a target direction due to the ink that has adhered to the periphery of the nozzle, or an amount of ink that is different from a target amount of ink may be ejected, thereby causing an image recording failure.
On the other hand, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus configured to wipe an ink ejection surface of a recording head so as to wash away ink that has adhered to a periphery of a nozzle. In addition, there is also known an inkjet recording apparatus configured to wipe an ink ejection surface by supplying washing liquid to the ink ejection surface from a plurality of washing liquid supply ports provided in the ink ejection surface.